Various functions are installed in recent vehicles, but there are many cases where drivers rarely use all the functions or are unskilled in using corresponding functions.
For example, a driver driving a vehicle in which a paddle shift function providing sport transmission while driving is installed, may not be accustomed to the paddle shift function, or may not aware of the function performed by the paddle shift, so that the driver rarely uses the paddle shift function.
For another example, regarding an intermittent wiping function of a wiper system of a vehicle, there are several intermittent periods, but drivers, who are not familiar with the vehicle, are not aware of the function, so that the drivers do not effectively use the intermittent periods.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.